


【贺顶红】关山

by Oll



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oll/pseuds/Oll
Summary: 灵与欲可真是人类探讨的永恒话题。
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【贺顶红】关山

**Author's Note:**

> *BDSM向  
> *Inspired by 《失忆蝴蝶》  
> *ooc ft. 渣文笔  
> *写作匆忙 鲁鱼亥豕 欢迎捉虫  
> *来自你们的老咸鱼 女闲SeeU

00

“我希望你是一个孤独的人，因为我很了解那种人。”

01

贺天又一次在半夜惊醒，冷汗沾湿睡衣。他忍受着周身蚁噬般的疼痛，起身抓起床头放着的两个黄色药瓶，胡乱倒出一把，颤抖着两手送入口中。他顾不上抖落的几粒白色药片，匆忙吞咽下去。  
他喘着粗气躺回去，静静等待药物生效。缺少水的润滑，有几粒药片粘在食道上，他竟觉得这股异物感是那么生动，那么具有人间烟火气。

爱妻去世，事业受挫，就连他自青春期懵懵懂懂间感受到的勃发的男性荷尔蒙，好像都在随着年龄的增长逐渐消耗殆尽。贺天深知自己正面临中年危机。每天过大的压力，让他不得不伴随着镇定性药物入眠。  
开始是一天一粒安定和一粒安必恩，他安慰自己这是在缓解疲劳，可是后来，他发现自己好像是产生了耐药性，一天两粒小药片，已经不足以缓解紧绷的神经和疲劳的身体带来的疼痛。  
他告诫自己不能再吃了，可是长夜漫漫，无法安睡。  
他开始偷偷吃第二天的量，日积月累，贺天渐渐连自己都说不清楚自己每天要吃多少。  
最糟糕的是，即使是睡前吞下一大把，他也总是会在夜里被难以言表的痛意扰了清梦，只得继续灌药。

恍惚中，贺天感受到周身遍布的痛意渐渐散去，才昏昏沉沉下床冲了个澡。冲完澡看了眼手机，凌晨三点整。  
来不及将手机熄屏，他一头栽倒在沙发上，任困意将自己淹没。

隔天，见一兴奋地举着一本黑色封面的宣传册，神秘兮兮地跟贺天介绍“业务”。  
THERAPISTS。  
是一家SM会所。  
如果换作是从前，出于猎奇的心理，贺天一定会兴致勃勃地和见一一起探索从未接触过的领域，但是今天，贺天并不想过多地去了解。  
昨晚又没睡好，在沙发上胡乱一歪对付一晚，早上醒来浑身酸痛。

“去看看嘛。医生不是说，你现在压力过大，应该找一个合理的方式纾解嘛。真的不试试看吗？这家会所老板是我老朋友，没有熟人介绍，人家还不接受你这个新客呢。”  
贺天将手中厚实的宣传册折叠成小块，展平，再折叠，再展平，终于在对方孜孜不倦的劝说声中决定去试试。  
也不能说是试试，贺天之所以答应了见一的鬼点子，有百分之八十是因为他被对方吵得有点头痛。自己那么辛苦地吞下那么多药片，才堪堪压制住疯狂的痛意，可不能被这家伙搞得功亏一篑。  
到时再拒绝吧，最后他对自己说。

在见一的强烈要求之下，贺天早就被会所老板定为“重点发展对象”，老板已经为贺天定下了一位“主人”，但是当贺天走进会所包间时，并没有看见即将和自己面谈的“主人”。

其实在踏进电梯到达顶楼之前，他的目光恰好从他的准主人身上略过，比在别人身上多停留了1.5秒。那时贺天完全没有想到，那个偎在大堂休息区长沙发的尽头，一边嚼着口香糖，一边和同伴玩牌的红发小子，就是即将和自己见面的人。  
莫关山在电梯门关闭的刹那后知后觉抬起头，盯着电梯门若有所思地咂咂嘴。那人经过时莫关山似乎闻到了对方身上香烟与香水混杂的味道，莫关山觉得那味道好闻极了，和它一比，自己口中口香糖的甜味好像瞬间变得过于甜腻艳俗。他颇为难耐地将口香糖吐出，顺势粘在手中色彩鲜明的崭新纸牌上，轻轻放到玻璃茶几上。他站起身走向电梯，和同伴道别：“到时间去和客户见面了，改天再聚。”

说实话，贺天的焦虑情绪并没有因为进入这家会所而有所好转，他连自己都说不出进入BDSM的世界究竟是不是合时宜的选择。强烈的不安迫使他从烟盒里抽出一支烟，想起包间禁止吸烟，又将烟放回去。他深吸一口气，不甘心地将烟再次抽出，叼在嘴里。  
我不点，我就零距离地闻闻它的味儿。他就这么想着。  
这间逼仄的包间拉着厚重的窗帘，还有老板要求在与“主人”见面时必须佩戴假面，那只白色的假面静静地躺在自己的手心里，眼睛空洞，笑容诡异，就像在嘲笑自己年纪不小遇到陌生的事物却还是表现得像个半大小子。  
还有休息区里的那个家伙，他看起来也就二十岁出头，从他身上从内而外散发出的朝气让贺天羡慕不已。  
所以当他的“主人”推门进入的时候，贺天愣住了。戴着假面，可是假面遮不住一头红发旺盛的生命力。  
所以当他的“主人”再三和自己协商主奴关系的具体事宜时，贺天觉得自己当下想不出什么理由拒绝。

“想一个安全词吧。”在了解了贺天的需求之后，莫关山双手抱臂在墙上靠了一会儿，打算为今天的初次调教寻找软鞭。  
“关山。”贺天想了很久，说了两个字。莫关山心中一凛。  
“我想好了，我的安全词是‘关山’，因为那是我最想去的地方，我不会轻易单说出来的。”  
莫关山觉得有点好笑，拿起软鞭，甩了甩鞭子细碎的流苏。  
这个大叔还算好对付。莫关山腹诽，顺道在脑海中模拟翻了个白眼。

最贺天觉得自己焦虑的情绪减轻了不少，他断定这是“主人”的功劳，尽管他不知道主人姓甚名谁，长相也说不清楚。  
焦虑的情绪减轻之后，贺天可以在夜晚入睡了。  
尽管梦做得有点多，但是能睡着总比睡不着强，贺天对这件事还是比较乐观的。  
在他纷乱的梦境里，他总是梦到一个人，就是那天在会所大堂匆匆瞥了一眼的年轻人。他不明所以，但就是很肯定那个年轻人就是他的“主人”。  
可是那个年轻人并没有像贺天想象中的朝气蓬勃。在梦里贺天总是没头没脑地冲那人喊一声“关山”，那人就转过头来，皱紧眉头看着贺天，一言不发。这又让贺天觉得那不是“主人”。  
醒来贺天记不清那人的模样了，只记得那头令人印象深刻的头发，皱紧的眉头，和自己不停重复的“关山”。  
因为关山是他的安全词啊，没什么大不了的。贺天揉揉头发，决定今天就回公司上班。  
上班的第一件事就是对公司最近赞助的超跑车队进行尽职调查，在翻阅车队的资料时，他突然想起这一赛季车队来了一位新队员。  
莫关山。  
两眼滑过这个人的照片，红头发的年轻人，贺天几不可察地挑了下眉。  
他不能确定，但他觉得这个人特别像他的小小“主人”。  
起码他的长相像极了梦中的人。

莫关山是一个月以前加入车队的，那时贺天正被焦虑和疲惫折磨，无心管理公司上下，也就没有特别关注这个队员。  
贺天决定处理完今天的工作之后，去车场看看这个人。

02

“老大，你今天太帅了！”寸头跑跑跳跳奔向莫关山，莫关山摘下头盔，递给寸头。  
那是一个头发和双眸极其黝黑的男人，身形和神态都像极了一个月前自己新收的“奴隶”。今天傍晚的训练，他自始至终都在看台上看着自己。  
“那人是谁呀？”莫关山用胳膊肘捅了寸头一下，抬起下巴问道。  
“他是咱们车队的金主爸爸！”  
“知道了。”莫关山爱答不理地走出车场准备换衣服回家，临了转头看了一眼，那大叔还在看台上站着。莫关山抬手就冲对方比了个中指，拉着寸头拔腿就跑。

那天晚上的调教，莫关山能强烈地感受到他的“奴隶”非常心不在焉。  
他有些气愤，拽着对方头发将人拉起来。  
“奴隶”抬起眼睛沉默地看着他，那眼神看得他心惊，不自觉松开了手，背过身去。  
“奴隶，你这么心不在焉的可不行。我必须对你实施惩罚。”  
“是的，主人。”

有时候莫关山会回想，那天晚上那之后发生了什么，他是怎样惩罚心不在焉的“奴隶”的，他根本想不起来，只记得对方自始至终表现得非常平静。  
这让他一下子就想起看台上的人。  
他无数次忍住想要揪着对方头发问问对方是谁、为什么这么平静的冲动，只是希望对方能泄漏一点什么秘密，可连莫关山自己都不清楚想要听到奴隶告诉自己什么秘密。  
可他们主奴的身份，不允许他们这么做，所以莫关山决定，要继续做个合格的主人。

下一次的例行调教莫关山努力保持镇定，他们平稳地度过了调教时间。  
在莫关山打算离开的时候，“奴隶”叫住了他，拿出一瓶香水。  
“上次我心不在焉的，让你生气，我向你赔礼道歉。”  
“惩罚上次我已经做过，抵消了。”  
“那就当这个是朋友之间的礼物吧。”  
“谢谢你，但是这个我不能收，我们也不是朋友。”莫关山摇摇头，推门离开。  
那天的莫关山没有多想，但是第二天他为了调教其他“奴隶”再回到包间的时候，那瓶香水就那么静静地放在桌子上。  
他知道，自家车队的金主爸爸，其实是在经营一家化妆品公司，他们最畅销的产品是香水，因为公司老板就是调香师出身。  
他们车手有时候会收到来自金主公司的公关礼盒，莫关山了解公司的香水是什么样子的，可是这瓶没有标签的香水不得不让他产生无边无际的遐想。  
那瓶香水，除了没有贴标签，包装是完好的。就像所有的礼物一样，里面放了一张卡片，没有多余的文字，只有两个字，关山。没有落款人，日期是前一天。  
莫关山叹了一口气，他不知道“奴隶”在卡片上写的“关山”是什么意思，是他们的安全词，还是他的名字。  
只是他隐隐觉得这瓶香水是“奴隶”亲手调制的，可他知道自己不能越界，不能对奴隶抱有期待。他们之间拥有的，只有主奴关系，而一旦他们踏出这间包间，他们就是完完全全的陌路人了。  
这让莫关山感到有些沮丧。

这种沮丧一直延续到他通过了尽职调查，由金主爸爸亲自给车队颁发新赛季聘书的那一天。  
通过其他队员，他知道了金主爸爸叫做贺天。  
他有些不敢看贺天的眼睛，即使莫关山很肯定对方没在看自己，他还是有些紧张。  
贺天把聘书交给莫关山，莫关山皱着眉头埋怨地瞪了贺天一眼，贺天若无其事地转移了目光。  
作为长者，贺天宽厚地拍着年轻车手们的肩膀，坦坦荡荡朗声宣布：“这个赛季就拜托各位了！”  
自己的沮丧，加上对方的坦荡，再联想到包间里发生的事，他的心中产生了不一样的感情，这让莫关山觉得自己特别恶心。

03

如果我是那个能够拥你入怀的人，就好了。

可是对于你来说，我大概只是一个可有可无的存在。

04

莫关山很少会产生和某人共度一生的想法，出来当他遇见了那个人的时候。  
多年以后，莫关山却惶恐地发现，那人的脸在自己心中早已模糊。  
到底是放不下，还是自己不能接受已经放下他的事实，莫关山常常分不清楚。  
在他和W先生初遇的时候，他们两个谁都没有想到会走到一起。那是莫关山第一个m，也是莫关山第一位爱人。  
W喜欢看莫关山比赛，就像贺天期待看到莫关山笑起来的模样。  
可是莫关山已经很多年没有发自内心地笑过了，W也已经很多年没有出现在赛场观众席上了。  
那是什么时候的事了呢？缝隙大概是从那时候开始撕裂变大的吧。  
共度一生，有时候，连莫关山自己都搞不明白怎么会说出那种鬼话。

其实BDSM最开始只是W的爱好，为了迎合对方，莫关山当年毫不犹豫就一脚踏进了这个圈子，尽管后来分手多年也一直没有离开。  
为什么还留在这个圈子里？

赛车运动无疑是极度危险的，在随时都有可能命丧赛场的重压之下，莫关山觉得需要一件同样刺激的事转移注意力。  
除此之外，分手之后莫关山再也没能找到一个让自己动心的人，就让他格外怀念过去的时光。  
比赛压力与对爱情的缅怀，让他需要找到一个出口，他为自己找到的出口，就是BDSM。  
他喜欢找比自己年长的“奴隶”，是因为他寄希望于对方能用丰富的阅历开导自己。当然，还有一个隐秘的、他耻于向其他人提起的原因，那就是他喜欢控制比自己年长、事业比自己成功的人，这会让他产生一种成王败寇自己称王的成就感。

可是主奴之间，主人无疑需要承担更大的责任，比如“安全词”，就是为了让奴隶们在主人高度膨胀的权力欲之前有一点反抗的权利。这让莫关山觉得自己“主人”的身份，就快要让自己在找寻刺激与承担责任的矛盾中被撕裂了。

可是他遇到了贺天。他清楚地感受到自己想要从贺天那里得到什么，尽管他也说不清楚想要得到什么。  
反正不是他的香水。

“我想要通过BDSM和我的奴隶得到救赎。”莫关山记得自己这么告诉贺天。  
“可是BDSM和我都不能拯救你。”贺天看着窗外告诉莫关山，淡淡的语气里蕴藏淡淡的哀愁。  
“为什么你觉得我需要你的拯救？收起你的怜悯吧，奴隶。”莫关山的情绪总是会突然急转直下。  
每到这时，贺天总会无奈地笑笑。  
贺天总是那么笑着，不管他们在干什么。这让莫关山眼眶发热，很想俯在对方肩膀上痛哭一场。

其实贺天无奈地笑着，很多时候并不是刻意为之。那种无奈地感觉，已经缠绕了他很多年。  
贺天一毕业就经营起自己的公司，一晃十几年就这么过来了。他经历了事业草创时期的个中挫折，熬过了年轻时的颠沛流离，他的妻子却在生产时离开了，孩子也没能带来。  
他不敢相信在现代医疗技术越发发达的年代，还会有人因为这个失去生命。  
一晃七年，他的心情逐渐平复，可是那种痛苦的感觉和对世间一切的不信任却还是如影随形。  
他遇到了他的“主人”，不好的情绪一天天被抚慰，可他却无法确定，抚慰他情绪的，究竟是BDSM还是他的“主人”本身。  
他能感觉到车队的莫关山就是他的“主人”，可他们都不愿捅开这层窗户纸，因为THERAPISTS会所有几条不能打破的铁律，其中之一就是主奴双方不能主动在会所以外的任何地方产生交集，更不能发展成情侣关系。他怕向对方开诚布公之后，就再也不能拥有包间里的那种亲密接触了。

为了排解这种复杂的感情，他特地为莫关山调制了一款香水，独一无二。  
在送出礼物之前他想写点什么寄语，可是要说的话千头万绪无从下笔，也不知道怎么了，他鬼使神差地只写了“关山”二字。  
其实那时候他还不能确定莫关山的名字，他写下这两个字，只是因为那是他们之间的安全词。  
怎么会有这么巧合的事情，奴隶的安全词，竟然是主人的名字。  
在被莫关山回绝之后，他还是把香水留在了包间里。

莫关山不是很爱喷香水，公司之前送的公关礼盒他在打开看一眼之后几乎都转手送给别人了。但是贺天留在他却一直放在身边，偶尔拿出来闻一闻。他不敢明目张胆地喷在身上，他怕调教的时候贺天会闻到。如果贺天因为这个味道产生了什么想法，这对双方来说都不是一件好事。  
因为莫关山不知道，贺天把这瓶香水叫做“关山”，究竟是在叫自己的名字，还是在说他的安全词，想要叫停这段关系。

05

最近贺天很喜欢去车场看车队训练，并且一待就是大半天。  
队员们闹不明白那么无聊的日常训练有什么好看的，直到今天贺天在众人惊讶的目光中翻过看台的护栏跳进赛道。  
“小莫，这圈跑完给我看看你的车！”贺天冲着莫关山远去的车屁股喊道。  
莫关山装作没有听见，又一圈结束，路过贺天身边时，他嚣张地冲着众人比了个中指，跺一脚油门，绝尘而去。  
贺天被逗乐了，觉得莫关山觉得是全车队最有意思的人，就连他的赛车排出的尾气都是全场最好闻的。  
可是莫关山并没有给贺天太多闻自己汽车尾气的机会，在练习漂移的时候他的车径直撞向场外的广告牌。  
看到这一幕贺天觉得天地都在旋转，他和其他人不顾一切奔向莫关山。  
莫关山在众人慌张的吼叫声中从车底爬出，他向来人挥手，喊着他没事。  
贺天本来是想看看年轻人们赛车休息一下，之后继续回去工作的，现在他把工作交给了助手，跟着莫关山去了医院。  
检查的结果让他松了口气，只有一点擦伤和轻微的脑震荡，没有什么大碍。

贺天感觉如释重负，拍拍莫关山脑袋：“你没事就好，我回去工作了。”  
“我们去车场看看吧！”莫关山突然提议，“你不是想看我的车吗，虽然我的车被拖走了，带你去看其他的！”  
贺天犹豫了一会，说好。

在去车场的路上，莫关山拐进便利店买了一堆速食三明治。  
“你怎么吃这个呀！营养师让你这么吃吗？”  
看到贺天惊讶的表情，莫关山一边大快朵颐一边漫不经心地说道：“当然不让，偷着吃呗。”  
莫关山快走两步，在贺天面前站定，转身停住：“你是我老板，我的秘密被你发现了，随便你处置咯，开除我我也没办法了。”  
贺天伸手捏了捏莫关山后颈：“你吃什么了？我没看见。”  
莫关山弯腰躲过了贺天的手，若无其事地继续向前走。

他们就这么往车场走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着，直到天都快要黑下来，天空是晚霞的颜色。  
“今天是我第一次出车祸。看多了比赛和训练中发生地车祸，我以前总是很担心自己赛车会出事，怕得要死，”莫关山耸耸肩，跳上护栏，面朝贺天，背景是宽阔的赛车场，“可是当我真的经历了这种事故，我不但没有我想象中的害怕和产生PTSD，却觉得像重生了一样。”  
“那是因为你没出什么大事。对于车队来说，事故率和伤亡率只是简单的数字，有些车队对外宣称事故致伤率只有1%，但如果某个人真的出了事故受伤甚至死亡，那死亡率就是100%”  
莫关山没再说什么，低下头像是在思考。风把他的头发吹得乱七八糟，他胡乱抓了一把，学着下午贺天的样子翻过看台的护栏跳进赛道，抬脸看着贺天，“去停车场吧。”

贺天是第一次进到停车场，第一次近距离观察赛车。  
原来车身上有这么多激烈碰撞留下的划痕，这么多由于掉漆而产生的斑斑驳驳的图案。  
看着她们贺天觉得有些宽慰。原来世界上的很多东西，都是伤痕累累的，人类脆弱而又美丽的灵魂，还有眼前这些很多人穷尽一生想要拥有的车，都远没有它们看起来那么闪闪夺目。  
“下午训练我还有一些没有完成呢，我现在要补上，”莫关山准备去换衣服，看了贺天一眼，“在老板面前，我总得好好表现表现。”  
“我那辆估计短时间内不能开了，我打算先用寸头这辆。”莫关山双手抄兜，抬腿踢了踢其中一辆的车轮。  
“喂，车队有赛车美容师吗？明天让他来给这些车重新喷漆吧。”贺天看着莫关山走远，突然喊道。  
“你早干什么去了！”莫关山头也不回，比了个中指。这次贺天当机立断冲着对方背影回敬了两根中指。

贺天又像下午那样，看着莫关山跑了一圈又一圈，直到天完全黑下来，车场的灯都亮了。  
他就站在车场休息区的空地上，看着莫关山把车开出赛道，冲贺天招手：“上来，咱们出去兜一圈！”贺天也没多想，跳上车坐到副驾驶上。  
莫关山刚要把车开出去，低头看了眼时间，当机立断掉头开回停车场。  
“不是去兜风吗？”  
“不去了不去了，”莫关山斜了眼副驾，不情愿地嘟囔，“都几点了，现在外面晚高峰，去哪都是堵。”  
贺天看着莫关山那副莫名其妙的受气样就觉得好笑：“你们年轻人是不是都这样。”  
“我们年轻人哪样？”莫关山瞪眼抬高声音反问道。  
“我不说。说了你会特别生气。”贺天看向前风挡玻璃。  
“我可不敢特别生老板的气。”莫关山笑笑，“我只能稍微地抱怨一下。”  
贺天知道莫关山是半开玩笑半认真，可他觉得这话从对方嘴里说出来格外撩人。  
于是他谈过身子捏住莫关山后颈，吻住对方。  
莫关山没有反抗，伸手环住贺天。

完了，这下真成半大小子了，贺天一边伸手放低座位靠背一边想，倾心的人随便说句什么话，就觉得对方是在撩自己。

06

你想要的，我都会给予，如果我们的愿望是一样的话。

那么也许我们不会同时成为不幸的人。

07

后来的贺天有些后悔那天晚上在停车场和莫关山之间的事，他非常不安地等到了又一次调教，他想趁这个机会和莫关山摊牌。  
他能够感受得到，这一次调教，莫关山的状态非常不好。他大概知道原因，这个原因和自己有关。  
莫关山草草结束了调教，收拾东西的时候，贺天擅自摘下面具，告诉他：“小莫，我有事和你说。”  
“你干什么！”莫关山眼刀狠狠剜了对方一眼，“奴隶，没有我的允许你不准摘下假面！”  
“有些事大家都心知肚明了，故意不戳破这张纸回避不谈有意义吗？”  
“我现在还不想谈，奴隶，跪下！”莫关山抽出鞭子，在床上抽了一鞭。  
贺天不依不饶，依然扔掉假面上前一步想抓莫关山。  
“跪下！”莫关山下狠心将鞭子抽在“奴隶”身上，他的“奴隶”这才知错般跪在他面前。  
莫关山深吸一口气，平复心情，说道：“奴隶，你违反会所的规定，在主人面前摘下面具，并且擅自直呼主人名字，你知错吗？”  
贺天低着头，沉默不语。  
“回答我，你知错吗？”莫关山提高声音。  
“知道。”贺天小声说道。  
“好。按照之前的约定，我要罚你十鞭，清楚了吗？”  
“清楚。”  
“好，那你帮我计数吧。”莫关山挥鞭就打。  
“是。主人。一......二......三......四......”  
贺天像往常受惩罚一样数着，越数越觉得愧疚。认识莫关山之后，他可真是越来越像个半大小子，年纪一大把却还是控制不了自己的情绪，这点自制力甚至不如眼前莫关山这个真正的半大小子。  
他没能控制好自己，给他们两个人带来了很多麻烦，酝酿了很久，他决定说出那两个从来没想过要说出口的字：

“关山。”

08

“关山。”

“关山。  
“现在停下吧。”

贺天想起来了，当初他在会所初遇“主人”之后每晚都会做梦，梦中的他一直在跟对方说话，他就是这么说的。

09

“作为主人，我没能控制住自己的感情，给了你期待，给我们之间的关系造成了困扰，我决定，终止我们之间的关系。”  
听到贺天说出了安全词，莫关山深吸一口气，收起手中调教的道具。  
这段畸形的施受虐关系至此终于宣告结束，双方都应该感到轻松与庆幸，可是莫关山觉得积压在胸口多时的愁绪并没有随之烟消云散。  
还好贺天说了安全词，他们之间才能够及时止损，不然他真的不知道该如何收场。

那之后贺天工作的空隙还是会出现在车场，不过他不再和队员们交流了。  
就这么远远看着他们训练，一直到这赛季结束。  
莫关山很快就把他的车修好了，继续在车场飞扬跋扈，满场撇嘴，不把任何人放在眼里。  
这个赛季的锦标赛，贺天赞助的车队捧起了冠军奖杯。当然，莫关山的功劳最大。  
庆功宴上所有人都没有看到他，因为比赛结束之后，他就退出了车队。他换了号码，听说还去了别的车队。

差点报废你一辆车，现在将功补过。  
这是莫关山对贺天说的最后一句话，也是他们最后一次见到对方。

10

曾经有人告诉过我，爱情只会给我带来伤口。可是心随意动，人却不能随心而行，终究还是会变得伤痕累累。

想念依旧留在心中，但愿时间可以治愈一切伤口。

FIN

*

关山*番外

【因为是情人节，所以我临时决定肝一个2.14 限定小甜饼：）糖管够，保准黏牙～】

距离莫关山离开已经过了两年的时间。开始贺天担心自己会难过，会再像过去一样失眠焦虑，可是这样的坏情绪和过去相比少了不少，他开始变得无比热爱生活，公司也逐渐回到正轨上。  
这让贺天对莫关山和THERAPISTS会所，甚至是会所老板和介绍人见一都充满了感激。  
并且他相信，终有一天他会再和莫关山相遇。  
最近他又开始做呼唤莫关山的梦了，他知道，这一天快要到了。

这天，他在便利店买东西。有个人进来，贺天余光扫到一抹熟悉的红，扭头喊道：“小莫！”  
莫关山皱着眉转过头来：“怎么是你。”  
贺天压根没搭这茬，寒暄几句，拽拽地抛出橄榄枝：“可以留个联系方式吗？”  
“不可以。”莫关山同样拽拽地斜了贺天一眼，转身就走。  
贺天看着他的背影有点想笑。

第二天上午茶歇的时候，见一气喘吁吁地跑来找贺天。  
贺天出去抽烟没在，见一急得直捶吸烟室玻璃门。  
贺天掐灭烟头出来，见一神秘兮兮地拉他进办公室，还煞有介事地支走来贺天地秘书和助理。  
“你到底要干嘛？”贺天看着见一那样儿，嗤笑着问：“你到底有什么事？”  
见一神色肃穆地拿出一个香水瓶，给贺天看：“这是一个朋友给我的，这个香水绝版了，可他又喜欢这个味道喜欢得紧，他听说你以前是调香师，托我找你看看这瓶香水能不能配。”  
贺天看着瓶子有点眼熟，打开盖闻了闻。

关山。

是他当初特地给莫关山配的那瓶。  
他了然地扣上盖子，拍拍见一肩膀：“没问题，我知道是怎么配的了，不过我得和你的朋友见个面，详细地说说。”  
“你不相信我这个中间人？”见一瞪眼，愤愤不平。  
“不是不相信，是有些话中间人听到了不好。”贺天一手拿着香水瓶，一手把见一往屋外推准备送客。  
“那还不是不相信中间人！”见一使劲挣扎，贺天也懒得再理，微笑着把手上这位中间人叉出办公室，关上了门。

贺天下午就带着香水瓶和假面去了THERAPISTS会所，迎面撞上见一眼泪一把鼻涕一把箍着会所老板，也就是他老公展正希控诉自己。  
“就是他！”见一伸手就要捶贺天，“他一下就把叉出去了，展希希你要替我报仇！”  
贺天也懒得搭理，问展正希：“莫关山在哪？”  
展正希捂住见一的嘴：“他前年辞职了，没再回来。他说他以后都不在BDSM圈待了。”  
“莫关山在哪？”贺天又把头转向见一，恶狠狠地问。  
见一故意不看贺天，大摇大摆走了：“哼，我记仇了，我是不会告诉你的！”

贺天怅然若失地回了公司。他在路上想了很多，想他怎么跟莫关山说，可是他独独没有想到，莫关山竟然辞职了。  
他嘴里有些干涩，看着假面发了很长时间的呆。

回公司之后他直接上了办公室所在的21楼，电梯门一开，就看到莫关山嚣张地教训寸头：“你不是说他办公室在这吗？怎么人不在？！”  
贺天咳嗽一声，比莫关山离开便利店那会儿更拽地从某人身边走过，假装没看到那一头红发。  
看到贺天走了，莫关山撇了撇嘴：“找不到人，我走了！”  
寸头抓着莫关山不让走：“老板来了！你看啊！他去办公室了！”  
“没看见！”莫关山冲着寸头使眼色，拔腿就往电梯里跑。  
贺天急了，转身去追莫关山。他把寸头从电梯间扒拉出去，狂按关门键：“寸头，我回来就给你涨工资，先让我跟小莫说会话。”  
莫关山也不阻止，站在贺天身后朝贺天后背直吐口水：“奴隶，你可别认不清自己的身份！”  
寸头一头雾水地看着电梯门缓缓关闭，觉得这两个人好特么不可理喻。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 文末废话：  
> BDSM在我眼里不只是一种情趣，更是一种对双方的开解，简而言之就是一种灵魂但求重聚。在这个故事里，贺天从一开始的抑郁到受年轻气盛的小莫感染对生活又燃起了希望，小莫从一开始的迷茫无助到被贺天以丰富的阅历开导变得对生命充满了敬畏，我觉得这种关系非常治愈人心。只是不知道这层意思能不能准确传达出来QAQ在文里我没有详尽地描写调教的细节，主要是因为这不是我的重点（更大原因可能是懒：p）  
> 还有就是我并不觉得在一对BDSM的关系中，B/D/S/M与top/buttom之间有存在必然的联系，我只是觉得在这个故事里，暂时失意的贺天似乎更需要人生正得意的小莫的鞭～策和鞭～打～| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ，当然这只是我个人的理解啦，不强求所有人接受，但如果能引发一些小小的思考，那我会很开心的嘻嘻，爱与和平！ヽ(爱´∀‘爱)ノ
> 
> 女闲SeeU   
> 2020.2.14


End file.
